La vie continue
by Minashi
Summary: Je suis désolé mais je n'en pouvais plus, la douleur était trop forte. Il m'a abandonné par amour. Comment peut-on abandonner par amour? Il y-a toujours une solution. Pour survivre, j'ai décidé de recommencer à vivre.
1. Epilogue

Salut, après avoir vu le film et lu beaucoup de fic sur Twilight, j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne et voilà ce que ça donne.

Disclaimer: tout est la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer, mis à part quelque personnages que j'ai crée.

**Prologue**

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il a décidé de m'abandonner. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Quasiment chaque nuit je faisais des cauchemars où il me quittait ou je le voyait heureux avec une autre.

Aucun répit, le jour, la nuit, je souffrais, je souffre encore. Alors pour ne pas rêver de lui, je buvais parfois, souvent même. Mais certains soirs j'arrêtais, parce-que même si c'est pour me d'entendre dire qu'il ne m'aime plus, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, c'est vital.

Et je l'ai entendu quand j'ai sauté de la falaise. Il m'avait ordonner de rien faire de stupide avant de partir mais la douleur était trop forte. Alors je me suis dit que si je n'existais plus, je ne souffrirais plus. C'est un pécheur qui m'a trouvé, je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sorti mais je suis encore là, à croire que même la mort ne veut pas de moi.

Après cet épisode, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ma convalescence, je me suis rappelé de chaque détail que j'ai retourné encore et encore dans ma tête à chercher je ne sais quoi et j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai vu quelque chose de plus derrière l'impassibilité d'Edward: la douleur dans son regard. C'est alors que je me suis mise à avoir l'espoir fou qu'il m'aimait encore et qu'il avait fais ça par obligation.

Par la suite je reçu une lettre d'Alice :

_"Bella, je t'ai vu __ un bon nombre de fois __dans mes visions, j'ai vu ta souffrance et__ surtout__ j'ai vu ce qui arrivera, si tu continues sur cette pente. Deux choix s'offrais à moi: tout te dire ou ne rien faire._

_Dans le 2ème cas, __tu mourrais, suicidée. Dans le 1er cas, ton avenir est assez flou, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu survivras et que tu parviendras même à être heureuse. Je sais que cela te parait inconcevable pour l'instant mais tu verras, tout ira bien._

_Ce que j'ai à te dire est compliqué et tu auras peut être du mal à le croire mais Edward t'aime."_

C'est à ce moment là que mon cœur s'est arrêté, j'étais si heureuse, Edward m'aime, à ce moment j'aurais pu mourir de bonheur mais je continuais ma lecture.

_"Il t'a quitté par amour, parce-que selon lui, c'est la meilleure des chose à faire. Il pense que tu seras plus heureuse ainsi, sans lui, que tu rencontreras un autre garçon que tu aimeras autant sinon plus que lui._

_Il a dit que c'était pour ton bien et nous avons pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi de l'oublier si nous partions tous ensemble. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que nous avons eu tort._

_Bella, je t'ai vu sauté de cette falaise, je l'ai vu bien avant que tu ne sautes, c'est ainsi qu'Edward a pu te sauver. Il t'a sauvé puis il est reparti._

_Tu dois te reprendre en main Bella, il est temps que tu réalises qu'aussi fort que soit l'amour d'Edward pour toi, il ne reviendra pas, jamais.  
_

_Je tiens trop à toi Bella, nous tenons tous trop à toi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, alors je t'en pris, fais le pour ta famille, fais le pour les personnes qui t'aiment mais surtout pour toi._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, nous pardonner._

_Alice."_

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues, les mots tournaient dans ma tête, il m'aime mais il ne reviendra pas, jamais, JAMAIS. C'est alors qu'une grande colère s'empara de moi, il m'aime mais il ne reviendra pas, comment peut-il me faire ça_?_ Après tout qu'on a vécu ensemble, j'aurais pu mourir pour lui. Son départ m'a fait l'effet d'un écartèlement. Il a pris mon cœur et l'a piétiné. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde et il n'a pas voulu de moi. Je me rappelais encore de ses mots: "Non Bella tu ne comprends pas, nous partons oui, mais sans toi". Comment a t-il pu penser que je serais plus heureux sans lui, que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus que lui, il est ma drogue, ma raison de vivre.

Les mots d'Alice me revenait en tête: _Je tiens trop à toi Bella, je ne veux pas que tu meurs._ S'ils ne voulaient pas que je meurs ils seraient restés rien ne me retient ici à présent.

"BELLA, Jacob au téléphone"

Oui Papa j'arrive", répondis-je.

Je m'étais trompé, il y avait Charlie mais aussi Renée et Jacob et puis Angela, ma seule amie au lycée.

_Fais le pour ta famille._

Rester en vie pour ma famille_._ Renée et Charlie m'ont tout donné. Jacob a été là pour moi quand il est parti et Angela est la seule qui me permette de tenir à l'école. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de les laisser tomber? Bien sur que non, et puis quand on y regarde bien, comme dirait ma mère: tout ça pour un homme. Je suis si pathétique, je fais pitié. Une personne m'aurait dit que je me laisserais mourir d'amour il y-a quelques mois, je lui aurait ri au nez.

C'est peut être un vampire mais il reste avant tout un homme, un homme qui m'a abandonné. Pourquoi devrais-je me morfondre pour lui?

Alice dit qu'il m'aime mais quand on aime, on ne fait pas autant souffrir. Elle a au moins raison sur un point, il faut que je me reprenne, peu importe le mal que ça me fait, je dois l'oublier. Je trouverais bien un moyen d'annihiler la douleur. Je comblerais ce vide dans mon cœur à n'importe quel prix!

Il voulait me voir heureuse, suivant le cours de ma vie, je vais donc lui donner satisfaction.

**Fin du prologue**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

En tout cas, je tiens à remercier ceux m'ont mise dans leur story alert et dans leurs favoris.

Sinon merci pour vos reviews, je pensais pas que ça plairait autant. Réponse à CLoO : j'ai jamais dit que ce serait une fic sans Edward (inimaginable, non !), c'est juste qu'on ne le verra pas avant un bon moment.

**Chapitre 1**

Les examens sont dans 3 semaines après je partirais enfin de ce lycée. Il est certain que Charlie me manquera mais je dois me reconstruire ailleurs. J'ai longtemps hésité dans le choix de mes études mais je me suis décidé pour la psychologie spécialisée dans le comportement des criminels. J'ai déjà envoyé ma candidature pour les facs de Floride, de Columbia, du Michigan mais aussi de Californie.

Jacob et Angela me manqueront aussi beaucoup. Après le départ des Cullen, elle fut ma meilleure amie même si parfois il était plus facile de parler à Jacob parce qu'il sait donc pas besoin de paroles, c'est reposant. Après son départ, il ne m'a pas jugé et s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a aidé à soigner mon cœur meurtri.

Il s'est cru un moment amoureux de moi mais maintenant nous en rions parce qu'il a réussi à trouvé la femme de sa vie il s'est « imprégné ». Ce qui fait que notre relation est devenu beaucoup plus simple, bien qu'il hait toujours autant Edward pour m'avoir fait souffrir, mais plutôt à la manière d'un grand frère.

Je me suis souvent demandé comment je réagirai si je les revoyais, je veux dire toute la famille CULLEN et lui bien sur. Ils sont tous partis, ils m'ont tous abandonné, même Alice. Alice mon ex-meilleure amie.

Mais je ne veux plus m'appesantir sur le passé, je ne veux plus être un poids pour mes proches. Demain est un autre jour et une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc « Bella ! », c'était la voix de mon père.

- « Oui Papa.

- Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite tu vas être en retard ma chérie. »

Le temps avait vite passé depuis mes nouvelles résolutions que mes amies et mon père avaient bien sur approuvé et encouragé. Cependant, Charlie n'a pas eu l'air très emballé par mon choix d'étude. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la criminologie et la psychologie des prédateurs m'attire, si ?

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et c'est comme si, par ma seule volonté, la vie redevenait belle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine d'examen et ça fait aussi 4 jours qu'à chaque fois que je rentre du lycée je me rue sur la boîte aux lettres.

« Bella, il est 7h30 !

Oui c'est bon Papa, je suis prête », dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine. J'avale un rapide petit-déjeuner et me dirige vers ma voiture. « Tiens », dis-je tout bas « je n'ai pas trééééééééé…bucher une seule fois ce matin !

Bon sang Bella, tu pourrais faire attention », me dit Charlie, « Bonne journée quand même !

A toi aussi Papa. »

Me voilà maintenant à l'école, je sors de la voiture et je subi déjà le regard curieux des gens. Mon revirement de personnalité les étonne peut être. Toujours est-il que depuis, j'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'ils me regardent mais Angela me dit que ça passera, de toute façon c'est notre dernier jour et après la remise des diplômes je ne les reverrais probablement jamais. C'est la dernière journée d'épreuve, on a Mathématique le matin et Biologie avancée cette après-midi ensuite arrivedarchi.

Je peux dire avec certitude que ce lycée ne me manquera pas, Forks non plus. Depuis qu'il est parti tout me fait mal, les choses n'ont plus la même saveur, la même couleur. Ce qui me manquera, ce sont surtout les personnes, celle de la Push, Angela et mon père Charlie.

J'ai besoin de refaire ma vie ailleurs, autre part où j'apprendrai à aimer ce que je verrais, où j'apprécierais les choses à leur juste valeur. Un endroit où chaque lieu ne me rappellera pas Edward. Peut être même que j'y serai heureuse, en tout cas, ce ne sera pas ici.

Après la matinée d'épreuve, Angela et moi nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée du réfectoire.

- « Alors Bella, tu as réussi ? », me demanda t-elle.

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je pense avoir la moyenne. L'exercice sur les suites m'a vraiment posé des problèmes.

- Ah oui, moi c'était plutôt celui avec les intégrales.

- Mmmh.

- Sinon, tu as déjà choisi dans quelle fac tu veux aller.

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué parce-que c'est comme si je devais choisir entre Charlie et Renée. Si je vais à l'université de San Diego en Californie, je serais relativement proche de ma mère puisqu'elle habite dans l'Etat d'à côté alors que si je choisis Columbia ou le Michigan, je reste dans le Nord-est du pays.

- Donc près de ton père.

- Ouai.

- Mais il y-a toujours la Floride, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, il y-a toujours la Floride. Mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponses. Et toi, quels sont tes projets avec Ben ?

- Eh bien, on a décidé d'aller à l'université de Kentucky et on prendra un studio ensemble là-bas près de l'université.

- Ah oui, et à quand le mariage ? », demandai-je en riant.

- Oh arrête de me charrier ! Mais si jamais ça arrive », ajouta t-elle « tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, par contre hors de question que je te confis les alliances, tu risquerais les perdre.

- Oh arrête tu sais très bien que je suis une fille très soigneuse, équilibrée et pas du tout maladroite.

- Oui, oui Bella, tu es aussi adroite qu'un hippopotame en chausson de danse !

- Oui, c'est vrai que je danse très bien », mais ça c'était la phrase de trop et nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

- Riii…en que de..de t'i..magin…ner sur d…des pointes, je suis…

- Morte de rire.

- Oui, c'est ça », répondit-elle à Ben en reprenant son souffle. « Alors comment ça va mon amour ?» dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ça peut aller, je pense que j'ai réussi l'épreuve de ce matin…"

« Mmmh », je soupirai doucement, ça me fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur de les voir s'embrasser comme ça. Ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble.

« Hey Bella, viens, on va manger !»

Depuis qu'il est parti et que je suis revenu à l'école c'est comme ça je mange avec Angela et Ben ou bien seulement avec Angela seulement. Parfois Mike ou un autre garçon passe nous voir pour discuter mais ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps.

On ne mange plus avec Jessica depuis qu'elle est devenue la pire des pestes. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse parce-que Mike m'aime bien mais quelle importance. Même si je me reconstruis lentement, je crois que mon cœur est éternellement pris, emprisonné par lui.

DRING.

- « Oh mince, c'est déjà l'heure. Bella, faut qu'on y retourne !

- Oui, on se voit à la fin des exams ?

- Ah non, désolé, je finis une heure avant toi et j'ai rendez-vous avec Ben.

- Bon d'accord, eh bien on s'appelle, alors.

- Ok, à plus tard et Bella : merde !

- Merci. Toi aussi !

* * *

C'est le moment de vérité, les 4 enveloppes sont arrivées le même jour.

J'ai du mal à ouvrir la première tellement mes mains tremblent. Je commence par décacheter l'enveloppe.

« Ah, zut, elle est tombée ! Souffle Bella, respire. Alors Columbia, Isabella Swan, patati patata, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre candidature n'a pas été retenue. »

Oh, ok, ça fait mal quand même mais il ne faut pas se décourager, il en reste 3 à ouvrir.

« University of Florida, Isabella Swan, nous avons le plaisir de vous compter… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh », je poussai un cri strident, ce qui fit accourir Charlie avec son arme de service.

- « Quoi Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, désolé je suis en train d'ouvrir les réponses de candidatures.

- Ah et alors?

- Je suis refusé à Columbia mais celle de Floride m'accepte.

- Mais tu n'avais postulé pour d'autres universités ?

- Oui, il me reste à ouvrir l'enveloppe du Michigan et de la Californie à ouvrir.

- Alors, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Oui, j'y vais.

Je savais qu'il préférait que j'aille à l'université du Michigan plus près de lui. Je décachetai fébrilement la première enveloppe et en sorti la feuille.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Alors ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut, tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre, assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews!

**Chapitre 2**

Finalement, je suis accepté dans 3 universités, celle du Michigan, de Californie et de Floride et je ne sais toujours pas où je veux aller. C'est bête mais je ne pense pas être prête à quitter le Nord du pays, la pluie, le ciel nuageux. En mon for intérieur, j'espère encore et ce n'est certainement pas en Californie ou en Floride que je pourrais les rencontrer ! Trop de soleil, si ça se trouve, ils sont tout simplement retourné en Alaska, peut être mais ça ne me concerne plus. Je dois continuer seule.

En fait, le mieux serait une rupture complète avec les climats pluvieux dans un premier temps et si je dois refaire ma vie comme je l'entends, il vaudrait mieux m'éloigner de toute présence parentale. Je crois que la Floride est toute indiquée pour ça.

C'est décidé, c'est là-bas que j'irais, au moins pour un an. Si jamais je ne m'y plais pas, je pourrais toujours changer d'université. Bonjour la Floride !

Les adieux ont été durs entre Jacob et moi, il sait que je dois partir et moi aussi, mais savoir qu'on ne se verra plus aussi souvent qu'avant, il me manque déjà. C'est mon meilleur ami et par téléphone, ce ne sera pas pareil. Il ne pourra pas me serrer dans ses bras pour me réconforter et puis je ne l'entendrais plus pester contre ces saletés de sangsues. On s'est promis de s'appeler et de s'écrire. J'espère plus que tout au monde que notre amitié survivra à la distance.

Ça a été dur avec Angela aussi, elle qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, elle a toujours été là pour moi, mais je sais qu'on se reverra bientôt pour son mariage avec Ben à la Noël, alors je me suis fait une raison. Nous sommes en début juillet et décembre est loin. Qui sait si je n'aurais pas complètement changé d'ici là ! Enfin bref, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, je dois me lever tôt demain matin parce-que je pars à Phoenix pour voir ma mère.

Je me surprise aujourd'hui à me demander quelle serait ma vie si Edward était ici avec moi. Pas que ce soit inhabituel mais, il me semble que ces temps ci je pensais moins à lui. Certainement qu'en ce moment même je me serais blotti contre ses bras, inhalant son odeur merveilleuse mais j'ai vite repris contact avec la réalité. Ça n'arrivera plus !

Une chose me tracassait cependant, Alice m'avait vu transformer dans une de ses visions, se serait-elle trompée ? Je m'endormis assez rapidement sur cette pensée.

« Au revoir Papa, on se revoit bientôt.

Oui Bella, fais attention à toi ! », Je lui fis un signe d'adieu et un sourire auquel il répondit puis je passais la porte d'embarquement.

Phoenix, cela fait si longtemps, j'ai l'impression que des siècles se sont écoulés depuis ma vie là-bas. Je vais retrouver ma mère et Phil. Je resterais avec eux 3 semaines puis je retourne à Forks où je passerais une semaine avec mon père avant de partir pour la Floride.

Après 2 heures, me voilà arrivé à l'aéroport de Phoenix et je cherche ma valise verte des yeux. C'est bizarre, TOUS les bagages sont passés sauf le mien ! Avec ma malchance habituelle, ils l'auront perdu. Je vais essayer de trouvé Renée et ensuite j'irais me plaindre aux autorités compétentes !

Apparemment, ma valise a été envoyée à Tombouctou au Mali et apparemment, on ne peut pas arrêter l'avion juste pour une valise, juste pour ma valise en l'occurrence. On peut dire que ces vacances commencent bien !

« Bella, ce n'est pas la peine de faire la tête, tu auras ta valise d'ici 5 jours, vois y une occasion de refaire ta garde-robe !

Je déteste le shopping Maman et tu le sais très bien !

Mais si, ce sera drôle, tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec Caroline.

Caroline est ici !

Oui, elle reste chez son père tout le mois de juillet avant de partir pour l'université de San Diego, en Californie. Si tu avais choisi cette université, vous auriez été ensemble.

Je préférais ne pas répondre à ce reproche à peine voilé. Cela me faisait plaisir de revoir Caroline. Quand ses parents ont divorcé, elle a déménagé avec sa mère en Californie, ça doit faire plus de 6 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revu alors que l'on a grandi ensemble. Finalement, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !

C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, on a passé notre temps à rire, à faire la fête, à sortir. J'ai même pris plaisir à faire les boutiques avec elle, c'était beaucoup plus drôle qu'avec Alice. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me morfondre, ni de penser à eux, à lui surtout. Doucement, pendant ces vacances j'ai repris contact avec les plaisirs humains. Avec Caro, on s'est promis de se revoir au moins une fois par an quand je viendrais à Phœnix et bien sur de s'écrire par e-mail.

**1****er**** août, Florida**

Renée et Charlie sont venus m'aider à m'installer dans un petit studio en ville, à 10min à pied de l'université.

**1****er**** septembre, Florida**

Les cours commencent dans une semaine. Durant le mois d'août, j'ai eu le temps de me faire quelques amis dont Karen pendant que je travaillais au supermarché du coin. J'ai pris mes repères et je pense être fin prête pour la rentrée.

Je vis dans un immeuble de 5 étages, principalement dédié aux étudiants. J'en ai déjà rencontré 3, un couple d'homosexuel, Brian et Mark, je crois, et Karen bien sur, elle vit dans le studio juste au-dessus du mien.

Je n'ai encore jamais vu mon voisin d'en face mais Karen m'a dit que c'est un garçon très mignon mais un peu bizarre. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas eu mon lot avec les garçons bizarres.

Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule tandis que je pensais à lui et mon cœur rata un battement.

« Edward », murmurais-je avec espoir avant de me retourner.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Alors?**  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut, tout le monde. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dont les partiels, la réparation de mon ordi et après 2 semaines sans internet, je suis de retour avec une petite, minuscule suite pour vous faire patienter. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Tu as tout à fait raison misiri-addict et désolé 25lilou27 mais je suis une fervente adepte de la sadikation. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle reverra Edward, Plume-x3 et Bigmonster4.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule tandis que je pensais à lui et mon cœur rata un battement.

« Edward », murmurais-je avec espoir avant de me retourner.

« Non, moi c'est Malian, désolé ! », absorbé par mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la porte d'en face s'ouvrir.

"Non, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment », dis-je en voyant son expression dubitative, « c'est juste que tu as les mains froides comme lui.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'on m'a souvent dit que j'ai les mains glacées mais j'y peux rien », dit-il en haussant les épaules avec fatalité.

« Oh… ok. Euh… moi c'est Bella au fait », dis-je en lui tendant la main. C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment froide sa main, il l'a retira doucement. Ce n'était pas comme avec eux mais ça restait une sensation étrange.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu parler de toi !

En bien, j'espère ! », demandai-je en riant.

"Oui, évidemment. Karen ne m'a dit que des bonnes choses sur toi ! Et c'est qui cet Edward alors ? »

* * *

« Edward », répéta-elle tout bas et je pus voir la souffrance revenir dans ses yeux. Je déteste ça, voir les gens souffrir, ça devrait être interdit ! Son corps s'était affaissé soudainement et la joie qui pétillait dans ses yeux semblait être éteinte à jamais. Comme si la joie de vivre l'avait quitté. A coup sur un ex qui a du la laisser tomber.

« Oh, excuse-moi ! Je vois bien que ça t'attriste, ne te sens pas obligé de répondre ! », quel idiot ! J'aurais du comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder. Je la voyais reculer contre la porte jusqu'à s'y appuyer.

Oh, non, ne t'excuse », dit-elle en levant la main, « ce n'est rien. Enfin…ce n'est pas rien, c'est… », je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait ses mots, « c'est… un ex et… j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, c'était une rupture assez …difficile », ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, « …mais ça ira. »

Oui, je comprends », répondis-je. Plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer ! Elle semblait un peu embarrassé maintenant, elle rougit, je devrais peut être arrêté de la fixer comme ça. C'est juste que…non, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser !

« Bon, bin, je vais y aller, j'ai des … trucs à faire ! », dit-elle en pointant le doigt en direction de chez elle.

« Ok, à plus tard alors !

Oui, à plus », répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer chez elle en refermant la porte doucement. Je pouvais l'imaginer se laisser glisser contre la porte.

* * *

Je me laissais glisser contre la porte.

« Edward », dis-je en soupirant. Ça me fait toujours aussi mal de prononcer son prénom, alors je l'évite.

Chaque fois que je crois être guérie, il revient me hanter. Moins fort qu'avant néanmoins. Je n'entends plus sa voix. Elle me manque mais je me dis que c'est peut être un signe. Un signe que je suis sur le chemin de la guérison, que je ne survis plus.

Je m'endormi sur cette pensée.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Alors?

La suite viendra normalement en fin de semaine !**  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard inqualifiable, c'est juste que j'avais la feuille blanche.

Merci à Plume-x3 et à 25lilou27 pour leur review.

Bonne lecture et enjoy!

**Chapitre 4 : **C'est qui qui a inventé l'école ?

Je l'ai vu dans une des visions d'Alice, je lui ai dit de ne pas chercher à la voir mais parfois elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses visions, pour savoir comment elle va, pour la voir, revoir son visage que je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire malgré tous mes efforts.

Elle a refait sa vie, c'est ce que je voulais et pourtant mon cœur est brisé mais c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

* * *

C'est décidé, je ne sortirai pas aujourd'hui !

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, la pré-rentrée a eu lieu vendredi dernier. On a choisi nos cours et on nous a fait visiter l'université et expliqué son fonctionnement. Normalement je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à me repérer, c'est ce que je me suis dit vendredi dernier mais maintenant que je suis dans mon lit, je ne m'en sens plus capable.

Quelle idée ai-je eu de venir ici ?

J'aurais du aller le chercher plutôt. (Et où donc serais-tu allé). Je ne peux pas rester ici et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! (Bien sur que tu peux et c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment).

Qui va me prendre dans ses bras, me réconforter, me protéger. Nous connaissons tous la nature humaine. Je pourrais mourir écraser par une voiture et maladroite comme je suis, je pourrais me casser la nuque en tombant d'un escalier ! Qu'en sais-je !

Je sais juste qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne reviendra pas. (Exactement alors arrête de te morfondre !) Il m'a quitté. Je ne m'en sens pas capable, tu sais, de vivre sans lui. (On va y arriver, je te le promets).

S'il était là, tu sais ce qu'il ferait. S'il était là, je n'aurais pas peur, il m'aurait réconforté, peut être même que Jasper m'aurait envoyé des ondes de calme. Edward m'aurait serré dans ses bras et il m'aurait embrassé pour me donner du courage. Je sens presque la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je suis là, je te protégerai, je serais toujours là ».

Menteur, tu n'es pas là. (Non, il n'est pas là Bella). Je vais devoir affronter cette journée toute seule mais peut être que je devrais simplement rester sous la couette.

« Toc, toc, toc », et merde, je suis obligé d'y aller, à tous les coups c'est Karen qui veut qu'on aille à l'université ensemble.

- « Bella, les cours commence dans une demie heure alors dépêche, on doit encore trouver la salle ! ». Je l'avais bien dit, c'est elle.

- « Oui, j'arrive ». C'est faux, je ne suis pas toute seule.

Petite voix, c'est parti pour un tour !

* * *

Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, je dois trouver l'amphithéâtre n°69. Ça fait 15 minutes que je déambule à la recherche de ma salle, ah enfin un panneau.

« Grâce à Dieu ! », alors je continu au moins 40 mètres, je tourne à gauche puis à droite. C'est parti.

Ça fait combien 40 mètres, es-ce qu'il faut que je tourne à ce couloir ou au suivant, bon on va prendre le premier, ensuite il faut tourner à gauche.

Je marchai pendant au moins 2 minutes puis m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir, je ne me souviens plus, il faut tourner à droite ou à gauche. Heum, bon on va prendre la droite, je pourrais toujours faire demi-tour enfin, j'espère, c'est un vrai labyrinthe cette université !

Je m'engageai dans le couloir de droite quand je songeai que peut être c'était bien à gauche qu'il fallait tourner, oui c'est à gauche ! En me retournant pour changer de direction, j'entendis quelqu'un dire on se voit plus tard alors juste avant de heurter cette personne de plein fouet.

- « Ouach », dis-je, c'est la seule chose qui voulu bien sortir de ma bouche après ma rencontre inopinée avec le sol. (Espérons que ça sera la seule !)

- " Oups, je suis vraiment désolé", dit la voix à qui appartient la main qui se tend devant moi, je suppose que c'est pour m'aider à me relever alors je la prends. Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnu ! songeai-je.

- "Ah Bella, es-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Malian, mon voisin de palier. C'est pour ça que sa voix ne m'était pas inconnue !

- "Euh, je crois que ça peut aller", répondis je en me frottant le front.

- "Attends, je vais t'aider à ramasser tes livres. Oh fait que fais-tu dans ce couloir ?", me demanda t-il

- "Oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'y aille", dis-je en me souvenant de la raison de ma présence dans ce couloir.

-''Ok'', répondit-il. Mais par où aller, droite ou gauche, quel dilemme !

- ''Dis moi Malian'', dis-je en me retournant, sais-tu où est l'amphithéâtre n°69.

- ''Oui, bien sur c'est par là'', dit-il en montrant la direction de droite. ''Pourquoi, tu es dans le cours de M. Kareith.

- ''Oui et je suis en retard, je ne savais plus s'il fallait tourner à droite ou à gauche'', dis-je en faisant des mouvements de gauche à droite avec mes mains.

- ''T'inquiète'', dit-il en souriant, ''c'est là que je vais, suis-moi. Oh fait comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? », dit-il en me rappelant le pourquoi de ma crise de ce matin. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était lui qui revenait à cause de la froideur de ses doigts sur ma peau mais c'était Malian. Il est vraiment différent les cheveux lâchés.

- ''Bella ?!

- Oui, euh, ca va mieux merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Ok'', dit-il en hochant la tête puis il s'arrêta et tendit la main vers une porte, ''je te présente l'amphithéâtre n°69'', dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

Une voix froide nous accueillit.

- ''M. Scott, vous êtes en retard'', dit le professeur lorsqu'il aperçut Malian, ''et vous êtes », dit-il à mon encontre.

- ''Bella Swan.

- Bella, Bella, Bella'', dit-il en parcourant la liste de son doigt, ''je ne vois personne de ce nom sur ma liste.

- Oh excusez-moi, mon nom complet est Isabella Swan mais on m'appelle Bella.

- Oui, peu importe, ici ce sera Isabella Marie Swan, allez-vous assoir. Vous avez de la chance, le cours n'a pas encore commencé nous en étions aux présentations. Pendant que j'y suis et là je m'adresse à toute la classe, aucun retard ne sera toléré sauf aux examens continus, aux examens nationaux, c'est autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit la ponctualité est primordiale. Maintenant, reprenons… oui Miss Birdee, c'est ça ? », demanda t-il lorsqu'une main se leva dans l'air. Elle appartenait à une fille aux cheveux brun, la peau hâlé, assez jolie.

- ''Oui, monsieur », répondit-elle.

- ''Vous avez une question ?'', demanda t-il aimablement même si je sentais l'ironie pointé dans sa voix. Cette Birdee, une inconsciente si vous voulez mon avis.

- ''Oui, monsieur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi les retards sont permis aux examens continus.

- Et bien tout simplement Miss Birdee parce-que si vous êtes en retard, vous n'aurez pas le temps de finir alors pourquoi vous pénaliser doublement.

- Oh !

- Et oui Miss Birdee, maintenant si personne n'a d'autres questions'', dit-il en laissant son regard embrassé la salle, ''non et bien nous allons continuer, Eric Stein, je vous écoute'', dit-il en désignant un garçon brun tout ce qu'il y-a de plus banal avec des lunettes carrées.

- ''Je viens d'un lycée de l'Ihioa et je souhaite devenir profiler.

- Ah oui vous auriez peut être du vous inscrire à Quantico*'', lui dit-il et avant qu'Eric n'ai pu protester, il dit SUIVANT !

Cela continua jusqu'à moi.

- ''Isabella Marie, c'est à vous'', ce que ça pouvait m'exaspérer, je n'aime déjà pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella mais Isabella Marie, cela me hérisse les oreilles, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer M. Kareith à qui un rictus satisfaisant ornait le visage.

- ''Je viens du lycée de Forks, une petite ville près de Portland », et je suis ici pour en apprendre plus sur les prédateurs parce-que j'attire le danger comme un aimant, ainsi que les vampires, loups garous et autres joyeuses créatures sanguinaires, « et je suis ici pour devenir profiler ». Il me dévisagea un instant puis passa à un autre élève.

* * *

Je le trouve spécial M. Kareith, son cours était intéressant mais je le trouve vraiment spécial et puis quel genre de relation entretient-il avec Malian, puisqu'il se connaissait déjà.

Il suffit peut être de lui demandé, me souffla ma petite voix. Oui c'est vrai, tu n'a pas tort, je lui demanderai demain. En attendant, au boulot. (Bin il était temps). Suffit, chut !

Ma petite voix, elle rôde tel un radar intervenant lorsque c'est trop dur ou lorsque ça lui chante depuis que j'ai décidé de me relever. Une autre séquelle de mon histoire avec lui sauf que celle là je l'apprécie. (Allez au boulot, puis dodo). Oui Maman.

Devinez qui nous as donné le travail le plus compliqué : M. Kareith bien sur Bingo !

En fait, il faut juste choisir un criminel, un psychopathe et tueur en série de préférence et en faire une analyse mais attention pas juste 1 page non. Je cite : pourquoi agit-il, comment agit-il, comment le contrer, le traquer, comment le soigner si cela est possible, quelle sentence est selon nous la plus approprier et pourquoi. Bien sur ce travail est à faire en binôme et à remettre pour lundi 8h30.

Vive l'école !

**Fin du chapitre**

* Quantico, il me semble, je ne suis pas sur que c'est l'ecole du FBI.

Donc voilà un chapitre ou il n'y a pas grand chose mais qui fait avancer l'histoire.**  
**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis à publier mais en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Merci à Galswinthe, lilythestrange et 25lilou27 pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

***************

**Chapitre 5 : **A ce qu'il parait, vous avez beau fuir le passé il vous revient toujours en pleine face, tel un boomerang !

Les jours se suivent mais ne ressemblent pas.

Ça fait un peu plus de deux mois maintenant que les cours ont commencés. Je n'aurais jamais cru le redire un jour mais je me sens bien et c'est une sensation incroyable. J'étais dans le noir le plus total puis la lumière fut et c'est comme si on m'avait ouvert les yeux, je vois tout différemment.

Avant j'étais aveuglé par ma fascination pour Edward, je ne vivais que pour lui, je ne pensais que par lui et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était malsain. Si je ne m'étais pas reprise en main à temps, j'aurais pu mourir de son départ, mourir de chagrin et j'aurais manqué tout ça !

La vie est si belle ici, je ne peux toujours pas bronzer mais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau est agréable. Je crois que peu à peu je développe une allergie au temps trop pluvieux et aux paysages trop verts.

Je suis bien mieux intégré ici en Floride que dans tous les autres établissements où je suis allé avant et surtout, je me sens en sécurité. Je crois que l'aimant à problème que j'étais n'est plus, ce qui me change considérablement la vie bien que je continue à trébucher un peu partout sans aucune raison valable apparente.

Je suis juste une fille comme les autres qui va à l'université. Mes cours sont intéressants, j'ai de bonnes notes et des amis sympas. Cette normalité me fait beaucoup de bien après l'expérience des vampires et des loup-garous. Qui sait quelles autres créatures se cachent dans la nature ! Mais peu importe je me suis promise de les éviter soigneusement et si d'aventure j'en voyais, je courrais !

Non, je n'ai pas de petit-ami et je n'ai de vu sur personne. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de lui mais maintenant que « petite voix » a disparu, je sens que c'est le signe que tout ira bien.

Avec le recul, je pense que la petite voix était là pour m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, voir la réalité en face et arrêter de me morfondre afin de surmonter l'épreuve « Edward » et laisser le passé au passé. Aujourd'hui, j'avance !

Karen, Brian, Mark et Malian m'ont beaucoup aidé, surtout Malian. Il semble avoir beaucoup souffert lui aussi. Bien sur, je ne leur ai pas dit toute la vérité mais l'essentiel.

L'homme que j'aimais m'a quitté puis a quitté la ville avec toute sa famille, partie sans même un au revoir.

Karen, sans même connaître Edward le déteste, elle est en colère contre lui pour m'avoir fait souffrir et pense qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Alice m'a assuré du contraire mais elle ne lit dans les pensées ni ne ressent les sentiments d'autrui. Je suis heureuse que cela n'ai plus d'importance aujourd'hui, je ne me sens plus inférieure, je me sens libre !

Lorsque je l'ai dit à Mark et Brian, ils étaient consternés, surtout par la partie : « je romps et fuis avec toute ma famille ». Quant à Malian, il était étrangement compréhensif.

Toc, toc, toc.

Tiens, ce doit être Malian, on commence par le même cours ce matin alors on a décidé d'y aller ensemble. Je courais pour lui ouvrir la porte sauf que ce n'était pas Malian mais Alice Cullen en personne.

Elle entra précipitamment et se retourna pour me faire face, son visage paraissait terriblement anxieux et inquiet, ce qui est vraiment inhabituel de sa part. Elle, qui respire la joie de vivre en général. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est là. Ce doit être urgent pour qu'elle en oublie la politesse.

Elle attendit que je referme la porte pour commencer à parler et enchaîna directement en me demandant si quelqu'un dans mon entourage me voulait du mal. Ce à quoi je répondis :

- « Bonjour, ca va très bien merci Alice et toi ? », non mais !

- « Oui, excuse-moi ! Bonjour », dit-elle, s'avançant pour m'enlacer mais je reculais. Elle paru blessé mais je n'en avais cure. Elle disparait pendant des mois et revient telle une fleur comme si de rien n'était, hors de question !

- « Nous ne sommes plus amie Alice. J'ai changé, tu avais raison, j'ai survécu et à défaut d'être heureuse, je me sens bien dans ma nouvelle vie. C'était un long processus mais je me suis enfin détaché de vous, de lui surtout. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous oublier complètement. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé ». Je sais que c'est mesquin de réutiliser ces mêmes mots qu'Edward a prononcé à mon encontre mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. La seule chose qui me surprend c'est qu'Alice ne l'ai pas vu venir à moins qu'elle ne soit masochiste.

- « Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas faire comme si nous n'avions jamais existé ! », protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

- « Oh que si je le peux Alice ! », dis-je borné, je suis déterminée à les rayer de ma vie et j'ajoutai perfidement, « les humains ont la mémoire courte tu t'en rappelles ?

- Mais Bella, tu ne comprends pas, tu vas mourir, je l'ai vu !

- Mourir », répétai-je, alors que je reprends enfin goût à la vie.

- « Oui, Bella », reprit-t-elle plus doucement, « tuée par l'un des nôtres.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller Alice », dis-je durement, je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer alors je la devançai. « Non, surtout ne dis rien, vous ne pourrez pas me protéger toute ma vie et vous ne me transformerez pas, je ne le veux plus. Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes », répétai-je dans le but de clore la conversation.

Toc, toc, toc.

- « Ah, ce doit être Malian cette fois-ci ! C'est ouvert », criai-je en direction de la porte, « je suis dans la cuisine.

- Salut Bella, comment tu…Ah tu as de la visite », dit-il en regardant Alice. Aussitôt que leurs yeux se croisèrent, je sentis l'air s'alourdir et la tension monter.

- « Vous vous connaissez ? », demandai-je surprise par le changement d'atmosphère.

- « Non pas du tout », répondit Malian.

- « Alors je te présente Alice, Alice voici Malian ». Ils se tendirent la main comme à regret et se la serrèrent rapidement.

- « Votre main est froide », commenta Malian. A ces mots la tension devint presque palpable et je décidai qu'il était temps d'y aller.

- « Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller avant d'être en retard en cours. Referme la porte en partant Alice », dis-je en prenant la main de Malian pour l'entraîner dehors.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement pendant quelques minutes puis il prit la parole :

- « Et tu la connais d'où cette Alice ?

- Elle habitait dans mon ancienne ville à Forks. Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pas trop, je l'avoue !

- T'inquiète, normalement tu ne devrais pas la revoir de si tôt.

- Pourquoi ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? », demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- C'est compliqué, je suis sorti avec son frère…

- Edward », dit-il. Je le regardai avec étonnement, je ne leur avais jamais dit son prénom.

- « Mais pourquoi tu penses qu…

- J'ai deviné et j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai et tu connais la suite », dis-je doucement.

- « Mmh », dit-il pour acquiescer, « aller ne te morfonds pas Bella », dit-il en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter, « profite du soleil, be happy !

- C'est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui ! », dis-je plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose mais je me rends compte que le temps est vraiment magnifique et que cela allume des reflets dans ses beaux cheveux brun, châtain, chocolat, juste une couleur indescriptible. Il faudra que je lui demande.

- « Oui, exactement », renchérit-il, « et il ne le mérite pas », dit-il sérieusement.

- « Je sais mais chaque fois que j'y repense, je me trouve tellement inconsciente. J'y ai cru, vraiment !

- Je sais Bella », dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, « mais c'est fini maintenant. Oh fait, pourquoi est-elle venue, tu lui manquais ? C'est bien ta meilleure amie, non ?

- C'était. Elle est venue s'assurer que je vais bien » je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'Alice avait eu une vision ! « Elle a l'air de croire qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose alors que je sais que c'est impossible avec un garde du corps comme toi », dis-je espiègle.

- « Oui c'est vrai », répondit-il sur un ton pompeux, « d'ailleurs ton garde du corps va présentement t'empêcher de trébucher dans un trou, tu devrais vraiment regarder ou tu vas.

- Mais il n'y a aucun trouuuuuuuuu ! », dis-je en manquant de m'étaler par terre mais heureusement mon chevalier servant était là pour me rattraper.

- « Tu disais ? », dit-il avec un sourire en coin faisant apparaître une fossette sur son visage.

- « Pour vous remercier mon bon prince, un baiser », dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Sa tête valait le détour, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Entretemps nous étions arrivés à l'université. « Oh fait Malian tu sais dans quelle salle on est ? », demandai-je.

- « Bella, ma petite Bella que vais-je faire de toi ! », répondit-il sur un ton désespéré, « Où est donc passé ta mémoire ?

- Oh, je crois qu'elle s'est fait la malle avec ton intelligence ! », répondis-je d'un ton tout à fait sérieux et son regard me dissuada de rester sur place alors je commençai à courir en riant lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un appeler Malian. Je me retournai, c'était Samantha bien sur, qui d'autre ! Elle m'énerve ste fille !

- « Tu ne perds pour attendre Bella mais là je dois parler à Sam. On est dans l'amphi Georges Washington, tu veux bien me garder une place, stp ? », me demanda t-il, ce à quoi je répondis :

- « Oui bien sur, à toute à l'heure ! »

Je l'ai attendu, j'ai pensé qu'il était en retard mais finalement il n'est pas venu, j'espère qu'il va bien et moi qui ne lui ai toujours rien dit à propos d'Angela !

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Alice pendant le cours, enfin pas à elle particulièrement mais plutôt à ce qu'elle a dit. Dire que ce matin, je me disais que tout irais bien, je crois bien que je vais laisser la partie voyance aux voyants. Malian m'a aidé à penser à autre chose ce matin mais je vais mourir, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Pas dans 80 ans sur un lit en m'endormant, mais bientôt, trop tôt, tuée par l'un des leurs et j'en suis absolument terrifiée.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors?**  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde, non ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Moi une fille qui ne respecte pas ses délais, bon c'est vrai mais je me soigne.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic.

Pour ceux qui suivent "la vie sans toi", c'est en cours d'écriture.

Voici pour l'instant un petit chapitre de transition.

Merci encore

et

**Bonne lecture !**

**ol-lo**

**Chapitre 6 : **Préparation des vacances de Noël.

Bientôt 3 mois que je suis dans cette université et je ne pensais pas dire ça mais ça se passe bien. On pourrait même dire que parfois je m'amuse comme une petite folle mais ne le dites à personne !

J'ai paniqué un moment à cause d'Alice et puis j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie à fond sans me poser de question. Je vis tout simplement, je vais à la fac, je m'amuse avec mes amis, je reste en contact avec ma famille et mes lointains amis. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être normal, d'avoir trouvé ma place.

J'ai fini par oublier ces paroles annonciatrice de mort parce-que rien ne s'est passé. Aucun vampire à l'horizon. Mon principal souci du moment est le devoir à rendre pour le cours de M. Kareith car la tâche de travail n'a pas diminué au contraire, plus il y en a, mieux c'est. Mon deuxième souci est l'achat d'une robe pour le mariage d'Angela à Noël. Je suis demoiselle d'honneur, c'est donc à elle de choisir la robe mais j'ai besoin d'une autre robe pour le dîner de famille. Troisième souci et non pas des moindres, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui y aller. Je sais vous pensez que je devrais y aller avec Malian mais je ne sais pas du tout comment le lui demander et puis il pourrait dire non. Je ne sais toujours pas si il sort avec Samantha et ensuite on se sentirait gêner vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre (ou il pourrait dire oui !), toi tais-toi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait dire oui et ce serait super. On s'est beaucoup rapproché, lui et moi, c'est mon nouveau meilleur ami. Je crois que Jacob était un peu jaloux au début mais du moment que ce n'est pas une saleté de sangsue dixit lui-même, tout va bien !

« Tulutu tulutu tultututu », c'est mon téléphone qui sonne. Où peut-il bien être ? Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'en plus d'être maladroite je suis une oublieuse professionnelle, oui ce mot existe. « Tulu tutu lututu tulutu tu », il faut vraiment que je change de sonnerie, celle-ci est exaspérante, « ah enfin te voici ! », dis-je à mon téléphone. Je ne prenais pas le temps de regarder l'interlocuteur avant de prendre l'appel de peur de le manquer.

- « Oui allo », dis-je en décrochant.

- « Oui, Bella, ca va toi ? », me dit Angela. Je me demande pourquoi elle m'appelle j'espère que tout va bien je l'ai eu avant-hier pour confirmer quelques détails du mariage.

- « Oui, ca va et toi ? », répondis-je. Elle est super stressée en ce moment avec les examens qui arrive et son mariage. 2 mois pour préparer un mariage ce n'est pas assez. Je crois que si je faisais ça à Renée, elle m'étranglerait.

- « Ça peut aller, en fait je t'appelle pour te faire une proposition. Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je me disais que tu pouvais peut être venir deux ou trois jours avant le mariage ». Le mariage a lieu le 29 décembre et je ne sais toujours pas où je passe la Noël et le nouvel an. Avec Charlie et la meute ou avec Renée, il faut que je partage les 2 dates. Je ne peux pas rester qu'un seul jour avec eux, cela fait 3 mois que je ne les ai pas vu.

- « Heum, là tout de suite je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, il faut que je vois avec mes parents s'ils ont quelque chose de spécial de prévu mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je serais ravi de passer du temps avec toi et puis comme ça je serais là pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

- Oui tu verras selon ma cousine ce sera grandiose, j'ai déjà peur de ce qu'elle pourrait organiser. Tu me tiens au courant et pour ton cavalier, tu sais qui tu vas emmener finalement ? », me demanda-elle.

- « A vrai dire, j'ai quelqu'un en tête mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre », répondis-je embarrassée.

- « Bella, ma belle, tu ferais mieux de ravaler ta timidité parce-que sinon j'ai dans l'idée que ma mère essaiera de te caser avec un de mes cousins dans le genre de Chuck.

- Heurk », répondis-je dégoutée, « c'est bon tu m'as donné la motivation nécessaire.

- Oh Bella », dit-elle en riant, « je te rappelle qu'on parle de mon cousin là, il n'est pas si terrible.

- A d'autres Angela, va dire ça à la fille à qui il a écrasé les pieds, déjà que moi et la danse ca fait 2 si c'est avec Chuck, il y aura des morts », répondis-je mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse. Rien que de l'imaginer je me sens mal. J'ai fait sa rencontre à l'anniversaire d'Angela l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne soit pas mignon, c'est son caractère mais s'il n'ouvre pas la bouche il est presque supportable.

- « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon ma belle, je dois y aller.

- Ok, je te tiens au courant pour venir avant le mariage.

- Et pour le cavalier », rajouta-elle.

- « Et pour le cavalier », répondis-je en riant, « Bisous, ciao Angie !

- Ciao Bella ! », répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Bon je crois qu'il faudrait que j'appelle mes parents mais pas tout de suite, il est 9h et il faut que je me prépare pour aller en cours. Une petite douche, un petit déjeuner rapide et on est parti. Lorsque je sors de mon appart, je tombe directement sur Malian qui cherche ses clés pour rentrer dans le sien.

- « Tu pars déjà ? », me demande-il étonné, c'est vrai qu'il n'est que 9h30 et que le cours commence dans une heure.

- « Bin en faite je comptais passer à la biblio avant et toi tu viens d'où ? », lui demandai-je, quoi que la réponse me parait assez évidente, il est en tee-shirt jogging et basket. D'ailleurs sur son tee-shirt on peut voir de grandes auréoles de sueur.

- « Oh mais je suis sur que tu le sais Bella, approche un peu que je te fasse partager mon amour du sport », dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

- « Non sans façon je t'assure », dis-je en me mettant à reculer prudemment vers les escaliers, « le sport, c'est pas trop mon truuuuuuuuuuuuuuc », dis-je en me mettant à courir dans les escaliers. J'entendis ses pas juste derrière moi et accélérai.

- « Je vais t'attraper Bella », dit-il joueur. On devait ressembler à deux gamins, pas du tout à deux étudiants de fac. Je me retournai un instant pour voir à quelle distance j'étais de lui et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je trébuchai. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher de mon visage et fermai les yeux en mettant mes mains devant moi comme maigre protection mais je n'ai jamais atteint le sol, en effet Malian m'a rattrapé. Je pensai avoir plus d'avance sur lui heureusement qu'il est rapide.

- « Je t'ai eu », me dit-il amusé, il me sourit faisant ressortir sa fossette. « Je confirme, tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour le sport.

- Idiot », répondis-je en le tapant sur le torse. Il me retenait toujours dans ses bras. « Merci, tu es mon sauveur », le remerciais-je sur un ton énamouré et très niais.

- « Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon devoir gente dame », me répondit-il, se retenant visiblement de rire puis il me fit basculer dans ses bras pour me porter telle une mariée.

- « Malian, lâche-moi ! », criai-je dans la cage d'escalier. Il me porte en montant les escaliers comme si je suis aussi légère qu'une plume.

- « Non, non, non, si je te lâche tu risques encore de tomber, je te connais ! », répondit-il un sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres. A ces mots je m'enfermais dans un silence boudeur. « Tu boudes Bella », dit-il railleur. Il baissa son regard sur moi et je me perdis dans ses beaux yeux marron aux reflets dorés. Je ne savais plus quoi dire alors je lui tirais la langue comme une grande fille que je suis. « Aller Bella si tu es sage, on ira en cours ensemble ». Il me posa sur le sol comme nous arrivions à notre palier. « Il faut juste que je prenne une douche », dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement et moi qui ne disait toujours rien. « Allez viens je t'offre à boire de l'eau, un soda, un whisky.

- Malian », répondis-je choquée, « il n'est même pas encore 10h, je vais prendre un soda », répondis-je en entrant chez lui. Je m'assis sur le canapé et le suivit des yeux. Il enleva son tee-shirt et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise de la cuisine tranquillement et moi je restai bouche bée face à cette merveille de la nature. Il a des muscles si bien dessinés. Inconscient de son effet sur moi il se retourna vers le frigo afin de prendre des canettes de soda, il en utilisa une pour se rafraîchir la posant sur son cou et une goutte d'eau glacée glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux et de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Wouar il fait chaud tout d'un coup. Il se retourna vers moi, oh mon Dieu, j'espère que je ne rougis pas, bon il ne fait aucun commentaire c'est que tout va bien. Il me tendit une canette de soda que je m'empressais d'ouvrir, ca me refroidira peut être.

- « Bon je vais me doucher Bella », m'annonça-il, « j'en ai pour 20 minutes maximum, mets-toi à l'aise.

- Heu, en fait je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche aussi. Par ta faute je suis pleine de sueur », dis-je faussement en colère.

- « D'accord ma belle », répondit-il en riant, « à toute à l'heure alors.

- Oui, à toute à l'heure », dis-je avant de sortir précipitamment. Je m'appuyais un instant contre sa porte d'entrée pour reprendre ma respiration que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir. Je m'apprêtai à me redresser quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- « Décidément ! », entendis-je dans mon dos. Il m'a encore rattrapé et relevé. Je peux sentir son torse collé contre mon dos et ses bras entourent ma taille. Je me rend compte qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête et me mit une chose froide entre les mains. « Tiens c'est ta canette, tu l'avais oublié.

- Oui, hum merci beaucoup », répondis-je. Bizarrement je sentais une chaleur se répandre dans le bas de mon dos, sensation étrange mais agréable. Je me retournai alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, ses mains sagement posés sur le bas de ma taille. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussais doucement. « Je... », commençai-je avant d'avaler ma salive, « je vais aller prendre une douche », dis-je en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

- « Ok », répondit-il doucement. Je lui souris timidement puis m'engouffrais dans mon appartement. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je lâchai un gros soupir. Malian me trouble comme cela ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. Avec "lui" c'était différent car son corps est glacé. C'était une sensation incroyable en fait, le chaud-froid. Tout son corps m'attirait et son toucher provoquait en moi des frissons de désir comme un glaçon qui parcourrait lentement votre corps. Avec Jacob je me sentais rassuré et lorsque Malian me serre dans ses bras, c'est ... je ressens une douce chaleur m'envahir, ce n'est qu'un ami mais ... il me trouble.

* * *

Malian et moi marchons maintenant sur le chemin du campus appréciant la chaleur du soleil. Toujours présent quelque soit la période de l'année, j'ai bien choisi la région. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et moi je cherche le courage au fond de moi pour l'inviter au mariage.

- « A quoi tu pen … », dit-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que … », dis-je en même temps.

- « Toi d'abord », dit-il souriant.

- « Non vas y toi », lui répondis-je, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

- « Honneur aux dames ! », répliqua-il. Mais bien sur !

- « C'est fou ce que tu peux être galant ! Je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances de Noël ? », lui dis-je le cœur battant soudainement plus vite.

- « Je pense que je vais passer Noël avec ma famille ensuite je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ? », me demanda-il.

- « Hé bien, il se trouve que mon amie Angela se marie pendant les vacances de Noël et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accompagner », dis-je en regardant ailleurs, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction, de croiser son regard.

- « Samantha ! », me répondit-il et je tournais immédiatement la tête vers lui, manquant de la décrocher. Je le savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là mais un non aurait suffit. « Non, je veux dire, elle arrive » se reprit-il en voyant mon visage offusqué. « Je dois absolument la voir pour quelque chose on en rediscute plus tard ok et je serais ravi de t'accompagner ». Il m'embrassa sur la joue et reparti avec Samantha. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureuse qu'il vienne ou fâché qu'il parte avec « Sam ». Peu importe il sera mon cavalier, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Comme ça je ne me retrouverai pas seul au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas. Je sais qu'il y-aura la famille d'Angela et de Ben bien sur et puis leur nouveaux amis de la fac et leurs anciens amis de Forks comme Mike, Jessica et Eric que je n'ai aucune envie de revoir. En somme pas grand monde de ma connaissance. Savoir que Malian sera là me rassure.

**

* * *

Dernière soirée avant les vacances de Noël  
**

Finalement, Renée part en voyage avec Phil à Noël, ce qui fait que je n'aurai pas à choisir entre eux deux. Je passerai donc Noël à la Push avec la meute et Charlie, ca fait plus de 3 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et ils me manquent tous un peu. Après Noël, direction le Kentucky pour passer du temps avec Angela et Malian me rejoindra le jour du mariage. Malian et moi avons longtemps hésité sur le moyen de transport du retour et puis on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire le trajet ensemble en voiture (road trip). On partira le lendemain du mariage et il nous faudra traverser 2 États : la Géorgie et le Tennessee. Mon programme des vacances est donc bien rempli. On fêtera le nouvel an tous ensemble Brian, Mark, Karen, Malian et moi. J'ai hâte d'y être, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Toc, toc, toc. Ah ce doit être Karen qui vient me chercher pour notre dernière soirée ensemble.

« Bella, dépêche-toi ! », cria-elle. Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite Karen ! », répondis-je. Juste le temps de prendre mon sac et on est parti pour une nuit de folie.

_

* * *

Chère Maman et cher Papa,_

_Je sais que cette lettre doit vous surprendre, il est vrai que je paraissais aller mieux depuis quelques temps mais il n'en n'est rien. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je ne veux pas l'oublier et si je ne peux vivre avec lui, je préfère ne pas vivre du tout._

_Je sais que cela vous fera de la peine au début mais vous vous en remettrez et vous oublierez la petite Bella maladroite, vous passerez à autre chose._

_Sachez que je vous aime de tout mon cœur et que je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas vivre dans le passé et d'avancer._

_Votre fille qui vous aime,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, comment est-ce possible ? Je viens d'avoir une vision d'un e-mail que Bella a écrit pour ses parents mais je pensais que sa période de dépression était finie. Elle allait mieux, elle ne doit pas mourir, je ne le permettrais pas, quoi qu'en dise Edward !

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas Alice », dit Edward à la porte de ma chambre. « J'ai assisté à ta vision, c'est moi qui ne peut pas vivre sans elle et j'ai été stupide de croire le contraire ».

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Alors ?**

C'**est bien**

**ou  
**

**C**'est nul

ou

Où est la suite ? (avant janvier promis !)

ou

A jeter et complètement incohérent

ou bien

... (ne répondez pas trois petits points)

:)


End file.
